


Hot Mouth

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is very confident in his ability</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Mouth

The words were blurted out of his mouth before his brain could properly tell him that this was a stupid thing to do, “I could win.”

Finn looked skyward, clapping his hands over his eyes. “Poe...”

“I could!”

“Poe, the General sent us to get intel. Entering a pepper eating contest isn’t gathering intel.” Finn lowered his hands to pout at Poe. He blinked when the other smiled and kissed him and he rolled his eyes, unable to help but smile at him. “Poe...”

“You could gather intel while I eat the peppers,” Poe offered.

“Why do you want to eat that many peppers?”

“Because I can.”

Finn snorted, shaking his head as he lightly slapped Poe this time for that. “Just make sure we don’t blow our cover,” he warned.

“Got it!”

* * *

Finn walked over to the overturned chair, slipping his hands into the pockets of his pants as he looked down at Poe currently lying on his back, arms sprawled out. “So...I got the intel we needed,” he murmured.

“Good...”

“You had one pepper, Poe.”

“...They didn’t say they were using those kinds...”

“Uh huh.”


End file.
